360talefandomcom-20200213-history
Chica360
Changes Note: Chica's personality is based off of me (all of it) (2015/16) Chica started off looking like any other Chica you'd see at the pizzeria, though somewhere around 2016 to 17 I had changed up and had a white shirt with faded in purple and a bow/ ribbon with the same style that tied around my neck and my hair had this cute heart on top. 2017 up to the end of 2018 was a total nightmare. I was a total Mary sue. I could like- give others powers and had a personal portal filled with lonely souls. Chica had rainbow hair for quite a while where I took away the heart for a while ..... Me, realizing it was totally blinding, changed it and got back the heart when I got my third girlfriend. I don't talk about it cuz it lasted a day or two like all my other relationships pwp. After that my hair just turned to the pastel look and I just had a black shirt and pants. And then lost the heart again and gave myself this. Which I'm hoping I'll stick to pwp. (I change my look when something heartbreaking happens but I'll try not to do that anymore....) Chica (Starter) Chica is a 13 year old girl, she started off in Roseville aka her home town on the other side of mount Ebott. That name totally wasn't made up just at this very moment. :/ Mount Ebott in this Au seperates the two towns, Roseville and Ebo, Where Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria stands. She has two sisters, Timber and Minty. Appearance Chica's appearance is quite simple, Though she has gone through a bunch of changes... (lol her hair was a rainbow once) She hair some messy, slightly brighter yellow hair that fades into a salmon red at the bottom. Even though she's a robot she can still touch water... There's some blackish-purple stuff that appear on (mostly) her legs and a bit on her hands. This stuff is represented by her depression level in which she hides with her long socks and long sleeved hoodie.. And because she loves cats she wears a sweet pink cat hoodie. The hoodie has a small cute pouch on it so she can behold of sweet cats in it uwu Relationship Chica's Relation with the pizzeria is pretty basic.. (Only the main 8 and Sans) I'll start with her sisters. Minty is pretty protective of her younger sibling and does anything to protect her, though her emotionless state doesn't match well with that position. (Minty represents the love I try to feel for myself) Timber loves Chica and teaches her a lot of things. basically that's all. (Represents the courage i have to learn new things) Kyle is like Chica's brother, being the second oc I've ever made I decided to make them close. (Represents nothing, He's just really cool) Chris, Vent and Wally are her good friends. Wally and Vent train her to be stronger. (They represent the determination I have to be stronger) And Chris loves to hang with her. Ocean is her very best friend and they do pranks together and other friend stuff. Sans is Chica's crush... Ruby (her other sister) was the one who made her fall in love with Snas WITH HER WITCHY WAYS... R U B Y >:c Chica doesn't show that she loves him in public often cuz it's kinda complicated. I say SANSICA IS DEAD a lot pwp (self-inside joke) Bye uwu That's all I have to say for her (me) = Wattpad back story is Robot Rage on _X_Chica360_X_